For the Love of Wilykit
by Phoenix'sSoul
Summary: Years after the Thundercats have come to ThirdEarth another evil rears it's ugly head and someone from the Wilykit and Kat's past arrives, but is he one of the good guys or one of the bad guys.
1. KittenLove

Phoenix's Soul: Hello everyone I'm glad to see you all here. I have been a long time fan of the Thundercats and I have just recently decided to write a fanfic for it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Thundercats, the mutants, or Mummra the Everliving.

Copyright: I do however own this story and my Original Characters.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

For the Love of Wilykit

-Kitten Love-

The sun was setting over a small lake near the Treetop Kingdom. The light reflected off the water was quite beautiful seeming to make the lake look like a ruby during this time. This was what attracted Wilykit to this spot so much. She was laying on a branch thinking about the past. Before she and the others came to ThirdEarth.

She stretched and turned slightly allowing her arm to drop from the branch so that it reached the water. She played with the water and stared into its depths. She watched the water ripples and began to think back to a time when she was young, not as a child here on ThirdEarth, but as a child on Thundera, and of him once more.

-Thundera 2 years before it's destruction-

"Wilykit, Jag, where are you guys?" Wilykat called out looking around the courtyard of Catslair.

Wilykit and Jag were in the tree just over Wilykat's head and they were carefully taking aim of a water balloon. They dropped the water balloon their eyes shining with anticipation, and then to horror as they saw Jaga appeare next to Wilykat.

"What are you doing Wilykat?" Jaga asked leaning down at him.

"I'm just looking for Wilykit and Jag, Jaga. They're around here…."

Wilykat didn't get a chance to finish because just then the water balloon landed on Jaga's head drenching him. He looked up into the tree in which Wilykit and Jag were hiding and motioned for them to climb down. They did so and Jaga proceeded to give them a long lecture. Once Jaga had finished and left Jag asked Wilykat what was up.

"Your parents sent me to look for you Jag," Wilykat explained. "They said you had to finish packing before you guys left tomorrow morning."

"What you're leaving tomorrow?" Wilykit exclaimed in surprise. "Why didn't you tell me, Jag?"

"Because, I thought you would get depressed and we wouldn't be able to have as much fun if you were too busy thinking about this being our last day to play together until I get back in a year."

"Yeah, but," Wilykit replied turning her face away from Jag so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

"Kit," Jag reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Kit wrenched free of his hand and ran out of the courtyard. Tears blurred her vision, but she didn't need to see where she was going. She knew the path well and could have run it even if she blindfolded. She stopped in front of a small pool of water and crouched down and started to cry.

"Why are you crying, Kit?"

"Jag? How did you find me?" Wilykit asked turning around and brushing the tears from her cheeks.

"Come on Kit you know you could never out run me. Now tell me, why are you crying?"

"Because, I'm going to miss you while you're gone."

"I'm gonna miss you too Kit, but I'm not crying."

"That's because you don't know how I feel," Wilykit mumbled not meeting his gaze.

"Oh I think I do," Jag responded and walked close to her and pulled something out from behind his back and held it up so that Wilykit could see it, it was a stone glowing with a soft red colored hue.

"Ooooh," Wilykit squealed in delight and taking the stone in her hand. "It's so pretty. What kind of stone is this, Jag?"

"It's called a pair stone. See here's mine," Jag answered pulling out another stone this one glowed a soft blue colored hued. "They're a very rare, and they only glow when they are near their match see.

Jag placed his stone next to Kit's and the glow became brighter as the stones got closer to each other. Kit's eyes reflected the light of the stones and Jag couldn't help, but smile at seeing her so happy. He always did enjoy seeing her smile.

"Oh, Jag, I love it," Kit shouted gleefully and hugged him around the neck.

"I knew you would." Jag whispered. "Now you be good and I'll see you first thing when me and my family get back from the asteroid research station."

Kit nodded and smiling as she looked from Jag to the pair stones in their hands and back to Jag. She looked at him fully wanting to remember everything about him. His hair long and dark held in a loose ponytail hi slight skin and the spots that ran along his neck. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek and ran off in a flash waving goodbye a good distance away.

-The Present-

"But you never came back, Jag," Kit whispered standing up and looking down into pond at her own reflection.

All of the years of fighting Mumm-Ra and the mutants had kept her in top physical form. She had grown taller though not as tall as Cheetara or Pumyra, but she wasn't short for that matter either. She kept her hair a bit longer than she used to when she was a kid. Her body had just finally developed over the last few years. If only Jag could see her now. But she knew he never would. Just before the year was up a report had come in saying that the asteroid research station had been attacked by mutants and was completely destroyed.

Kit pulled reached down into a small pouch on her belt and pulled out the pair stone. It hadn't glowed since the day Jag's ship had left the planet of Thundera. A single tear ran down her cheek and fell into the pond. She placed the stone back into it's pouch and picked up the bow the Warrior Maidens had given her, and hopped onto her space board.

"I guess it's time to get back to Catslair," with that thought she fired up the jets and tore off to the lair.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: And that is the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed reading this and don't worry there is plenty more to come. (A large red circle with a black cat's head in the center of it appeared in the sky and a loud roar could be heard.) Uh-oh sounds like someone is in trouble I better go check this out. "Until the Next Chapter."


	2. ShockingDevelopments

Phoenix's Soul: (Stops in the upper branches of a tree looking out into a small open clearing. In the middle stood a youth in a blue outfit with fiery red hair surrounded by three strange looking creatures resembling a lizard, a monkey, and a jackal.) This doesn't look good.(Leaps out of tree and lands a few feet away from the youth and the creatures.) Hey you need some help with these guys?

Lion-O: I don't know who you are stranger, but your help is welcomed.

Slithe: I don't know who you are, but stay out of our way if you know what is good for you, yessss.

Phoenix's Soul: Well I don't think three on one is very fair so I think I'll stick around.

Slithe: Fine. Monkian, Jackalman take care of him while I deal with Lion-O.

Monkian: Hooha. It'll be a pleasure taking down that weird looking thing.

Phoenix's Soul: Weird looking? I guess you haven't looked in a mirror lately.

Jackalman: Come on monkian lets get him.

Phoenix's Soul: You all enjoy this chapter while I wipe the floor with these two mutants.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Shocking Developments-

The early warning alarms were going off in Cats Lair. All the current thunder cats were arriving as Cheetara furiously typed on the main control panel.

"What's wrong, Cheetara?" Pumyra asked leaning over Cheetara's shoulder.

"There seems to be some kind of ship entering our atmosphere," Cheetara answered pulling the image of the ship on the main monitor.

"It's damaged," Panthro said as a small explosion could be seen. "It's gonna crash. Can you pin point a crash zone, Cheetara?"

"Give me just a second. Yes, there in an area not too far from the Tree Top Kingdom."

"Hey, Wilykit, is in that area right now. We gotta warn her," Wilykat exclaimed.

"I'm on it," Tygra growled running over to the communications panel.

"Cats Lair to Wilykit, come in Wilykit," came Tygra's voice over the small communicator bracelet Wilykit was wearing.

"This is, Wilykit, what is it Tygra,?" Wilykat asked into her bracelet slowly reducing the speed of her Space Board.

"There is a space ship on a crash course to the area you're in," Tygra answered.

"Wilykit, can you see the ship?" Lion-O's voice came over Wilykit's communicator.

"Yes, I think so," Wilykit answered squinting at a glowing red dot in the darkening sky.

The ship flew rapidly through the air straight at her. Barely dodging out of the way, Wilykit used the skills she had learned by riding on her Space Board for so many years to stay on as the air around her became turbulent. She pulled her hair back out of her eyes, and watched in horror as the space ship crashed through several ancient trees.

"Wilykit, we're on our way," Lion-O's voice rang out. "Check the ship and see if there are any survivors."

"Right, I'm on it."

Wilykit tore off after the ship. Leaping from her board onto the hull of the ship she peered into it from the front windows and saw a single figure slumped in the pilot seat. Jumping from her spot on the front of the hull to a hatch on the port side she pulled it open with great effort and was met with a blast of hot air. There were several small fires on all the control panels. Covering her mouth Wilykit climbed in and made her way over to the pilor.

"Hey are you ok?" Wilykit asked giving the unconscious pilot a soft shake.

"Uh-huuh," the pilot groaned beneath his helmet.

"Here let's get this thing off," Wilykit said pulling off his helmet and giving a gasp of shock.

"You're a Thunderian," Wilykit said looking at the pilots face covered in long matted hair and over grown beard.

"Uh, where am I?" the Pilot asked his eyes slightly open.

"You're on Third Earth," Wilykit said pulling him out off the pilot's seat. "Come on we gotta get you out of here. Is there anybody else on board?"

"No it's only me," the pilot said starting to look around groggily then his eyes widened in terror. "Where is it?!"

"Where's what?" Wilykit asked shocked at how he alert he was all of a sudden.

"My pouch, my pouch with the Eye of Thundera on it."

"Leave it. I don't think this place is gonna last much longer," Wilykit said now dragging him to the hatch.

"No I can't leave it. She would never forgive me for losing it. I gotta find it." 

Then Wilykit saw it sitting on the front control panel. She used her lariat to snatch it just as the panel exploded. Placing it in the pilot's hands the both began to move towards the hatch. When suddenly a tile on the ceiling fell and smacked against Wilykit's ankle.

"Ouch, my ankle," Wilykit yelped as her leg buckled beneath her.

"Hang on," the pilot growled and getting under her arm and using what little strength he had jumped through the hatch and away from the ship just as it exploded.

"And here I was supposed to save you," Wilykit said sarcastically as the two of them rested against a tree a few feet of where Wilykit's Space Board and bow were.

"You did save me," the pilot mumbled. "If you hadn't shown up when you did I would have died in that explosion. Thanks youuuu…."

The pilot slid down the tree to the ground and in the moon light Wilykit could see why his hair was matted. There was a pool of blood forming under his head. As she began to wrap his head in a cloth Wilykit heard the familiar rumble of the Thunder Tank.

"Wilykit!" came Wilykat's shout. "Wilykit, where are you?"

"Over here," Wilykit shouted back. "Hurry the pilot is injured."

The rest of the ThunderCats arrived on the scene and helped her pull the pilot into Thundre Tank. Just as she was about to follow the others she saw the pouch that the pilot was willing to die for. She set down her Space Board and walked over and crouching down picked it up and looked at it. It was strange it was light, like there was nothing it at all.

"What did he mean by, 'She would never forgive me for losing it.'?" Wilykit asked out loud to herself. "Well it couldn't hurt to just take a peek. Could it?"

She held it gently in her left hand and carefully untied the drawstring with her right hand. She gently opened the bag with her fingers and looked inside. Her eyes widened as they met a sight she never thought she would ever see again. Looking in the direction of Cats Lair she closed the bag.

"It can't be. It just can't be. That pilot. He's, he's….."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: Man, if you guys were as mean as you are ugly then maybe you'd be trouble. (I said as I threw Monkian into Jackalman)

Panthro: Hey that's my line. (As he leapt from the Thunder Tank and landed beside me.)

Monkian: It's the rest of the ThunderCats. We've gotta get out of here.

Jackalman: Wait for me, Monkian.

Slithe: Where are you two going?

Tygra: You'd better go with them, Slithe. Before Lion-O decided to stop playing around.

Slithe: You'll pay for this you meddling stranger. (Turns tail and runs after the other mutants.)

Lion-O: Thank you friend. I might have been in trouble if you hadn't come along.

Phoenix's Soul: No problem Lion-O. Wait a second. Lion-O as in Lion-O Lord of the ThunderCats.

Panthro: Hahaha that's right. And who are you?

Phoenix's Soul: The name is Phoenix's Soul. I'm a story teller of sorts.

Lion-O: So that was what you were doing while fighting Monkian and Jackalman. I was wondering why you were talking the entire time.

Phoenix's Soul: Yeah well I prefer to multi task. That's it for now everyone. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. "Until the Next Chapter"

Tygra: (Leaning over to Panthro.) Who is he talking to?

Panthro: I have no idea.

Lion-O: Well is a strange one that's for sure.


	3. Reunion

Phoenix's Soul: Ok and we're back. I hope you all enjoyed that last chapter and guess what. Here is a fast update.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Reunion-

"Who do you think he is?" Cheetara asked Pumyra who was to her left while watching Lynx-0 and Tygra examin the pilot from the crashed space ship.

"I don't know," Pumyra answered. "But he appears to be a Thunderian."

"He is a Thunderian," Lynx-O said placing down the biological scanner he was holding. "He is a member of the Jaguarian clan. Strange though, I thought only Lord Jaga was the only Jaguarian left."

"He was," said Panthro rubbing his chin. "At least I thought he was."

Wilykat stood back away from the others. A jaguarian he thought to himself. No it couldn't be, could it? I mean he is about the right age. But I just don't see how. Just then Wilykit came through the infirmary door panting hard.

"How is he?" she asked between breathes.

"He's in stable condition now," Tygra answered whipping his hands on a cloth. "He's pretty lucky you were there when you were or he would have died."

"That's what he said," Wilykit said staring down at the unconscious pilot.

"I believe it would be wise for someone to stay and watch over our new friend here during the night. Just in case his condition takes a turn for the worse," Lynx-O said standing up.

"I'll do it," Wilykit said before anyone looked around to see who would do it.

The others stared in amazement at her, but she didn't even see them the only thing that she was looking at was the unconscious pilot.

"Why are you volunteering, Wilykit?" Lion-O asked her.

"Well, it's just that he's seen me, and what if he wakes up and doesn't recognize who is in the room with him. He might panic and do something to injure himself further," Wilykit answered looking away from the pilot to the rest of the ThunderCats.

"I think that is a very good idea," said Lynx-O whose ears were twitching ever so slightly as he listened to Wilykit.

"Alright everyone out," Tygra said as he stood up and headed towards the door.

Everyone left except for Wilykit and Wilykat. Wilykit had gone back to staring at the pilot not even aware that her brother was still in the room. He quietly walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked over at him and they stared into each others eyes for a while before speaking.

"What's wrong, Kit?"

"Wilykat, it's him," she answered her voice shaking. "It's him he's alive."

"You mean?"

"Yes, we all thought he was dead, but he's not. He's right there alive."

"How can you tell it's him?"

"I… I can't tell you, Wilykat," she whispered softly not meeting his gaze.

"Just tell me one thing," Wilykat whispered just as soft. "Are you sure it's him?"

"Yes, I'm sure," she answered looking at her brother her eyes shining.

"Ok," and with that he left.

Four hours passed with nothing really happening. Every so often he would jerk in his sleep, cough, or groan and every time Wilykit would start nearly falling out of her chair. Finally just as she was falling asleep she heard a long low moan that made her eyes snap full awake.

"Where am I?" he groaned.

"You're in Cats Lair," Wilykit answered.

"Why can't I see?" he asked sitting bolt up right and bringing his hands up to his head.

"Hey, hey take it easy," Wilykit said taking his hands down from his head. "You've had a severe concussion your head is wrapped to stop the bleeding."

"You're the one who saved me from the crash aren't you?" he asked turning his head towards her.

"Well, I wouldn't say saved exactly," Wilykit said sheepishly.

"I would," he answered laying back down. "I mean if you hadn't showed up I would have died."

"But if you hadn't gotten us out of the ship in time we would have both died."

"Well I guess you could say we saved each other," he said smiling at her.

Wilykit tried to hide her blush even though she knew he couldn't see her. Then she remembered the bag. She pulled it out and dropped it in his lap. His body gave a shocked jolt as he felt it land in his lap.

"Tell me something," Wilykit said. "What was so important about that bag that you would have let yourself get killed because of it."

"You wouldn't understand," he mumbled clutching the bag in his fist.

"What wouldn't I understand?"

"A long time ago, I gave something to some one who was very important to me."

"What was it?"

"It was a symbol of how much I really cared about for her. She probably just thought it was a pretty gift to ease the uneasiness, but it was so much more."

Wilykit watched him as he spoke every word, and was shocked when she realized that he was crying underneath his bandages.

"But she will never know now," he said sitting back up.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that, she is no longer living. She probably died when Thundera blew up."

"No, she didn't," Wilykit said trying to force back tears of her own.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm still alive, Jag. Just like you."

"What?!" Jag shouted nearly falling out of his bed trying to get out.

"It's me, Jag. Wilykit."

"Wilykit, you're alive. Is it really you?"

"Yes, Jag, it's really me."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: Well that's it for now. "Until the Next Chapter"


End file.
